030815 Acenia Miloko
timidTheurge TT began pestering gracefulThaumaturge GT at 18:49 -- TT: hey so, I h-have s-some bad n-news a-about M-Merrow? GT: What? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Oh no! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Also oh gosh we haven't really talked in a while I am so sorry. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TT: it's f-fine? it's not l-like I was r-really s-seeking you out e-either? TT: but you k-know how M-Merrow is r-really p-proud? l-like he d-doesn't w-want to s-show w-weakness to m-most p-people? GT: Yes! He's a very strong leader! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TT: w-well, you k-know how he got his arm b-badly h-hurt d-during t-that w-whole c-competition t-thing? GT: Not really? I thought maybe he got stabbed or something but Rubi was there so I thought she would heal him... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TT: it was r-really bad, l-like I d-doubt any of the v-veteran c-could h-have h-healed it, m-much l-less my s-sister, who is s-still f-fairly i-inexperienced? TT: I m-mean, his arm was b-barely a-attached? GT: He didn't tell me that... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Maybe he told me about something from before. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: That's terrible! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Is he going to be okay? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TT: he's g-going to l-live? TT: a-albeit h-he'll n-need to l-learn how to use his l-left h-hand for e-everything? GT: :( Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TT: I'm s-sorry? GT: It's not your fault! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: I didn't know this would happen. It's probably my fault! I... do you think he's going to be able to talk soon? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TT: yes, in f-fact, him t-talking is g-good? I've b-been w-watching him s-since his s-surgery and him b-being a-asleep is n-nerve w-wracking? TT: it's l-like I'm w-waiting for him to go i-into s-shock f-from the b-blood l-loss? GT: Is he still losing blood? How much is he losing? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Can we find the condesce on base or something? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TT: no, I c-closed the w-wound? but t-there was a lot of b-blood l-loss? TT: why do I k-keep g-getting c-covered in b-blood? GT: Isn't that what trolltec ceremonies were? I can Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: I can't remember what I was told about that. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TT: yes, t-that is a p-part of the h-harvest c-ceremony? but I m-mean, I've b-been c-covered in b-blood t-three t-times s-since t-this g-game has s-started and n-none of t-them w-were i-intentional? GT: Do you want me to make you a charm? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: I need to talk to Merrow first, but maybe I can give you a seal that will help! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TT: a c-charm? GT: Yes! They're like magic circles on paper. Sometimes if they're intact they help. And sometimes when they are broken they help. It depends on the spell! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: I can try to find something that will help, since that blood thing is bothering you. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TT: oh, it's not b-bothering me t-that bad? I m-mean b-besides it t-taking f-forever to c-clean d-dried b-blood out of my h-hair? GT: I think because my magic is Void, i can use the power of nothing to make you clean. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Or something. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TT: t-that'd be p-pretty c-cool? b-better t-than R-Rage at the l-least? TT: but y-yeah, if you w-want to t-talk to M-Merrow, or do o-other t-things w-with him,j-just let me k-know and I'll m-make s-sure he d-doesn't p-pass out on the way o-over? GT: Okay! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TT: I can p-probably use t-that t-time to go g-grab s-some m-more a-antibiotics f-from the i-infirmary? and m-maybe s-sleep for a few m-minutes? TT: o-okay, M-Merrow s-seems to be w-waking up, so I'll t-talk to you l-later? GT: Please stay well, Miloko! I'll work on a charm for you both! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TT: you too, A-Acenia? and p-please try not to f-feel bad a-about w-what h-happened to m-Merrow's arm? I k-know if you s-start to f-feel bad, h-he'll s-start to f-feel bad? and t-that's not w-what he n-needs r-right now? -- timidTheurge TT ceased pestering gracefulThaumaturge GT at 19:51 --